Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security processing proxy system, and more particularly to such a system that has a proxy server, for example, acting for a communication unit to carry out security processing such as key exchange, authentication or encrypted communication path establishment between the communication unit and another communication unit.
Description of the Background Art
In order to apply sensors to such a field of social infrastructure that requires high reliability and quality, e.g. systems for disaster prevention surveillance, traffic control and finance, it is necessary to establish security in communications between communication units of a service providing server and communication units including sensors.
In order for communication units including sensors to establish a secured end-to-end communication paths to any communication units of service providing server, for example, it is necessary for those communication units to transmit information about key exchange processing, authentication processing, compatibility of encryption schemes and the like between each other. Alternatively, it is necessary to provide a proxy server which is adapted to act for either of the communication units to execute key exchange processing or authentication processing, or to establish compatibility with the other communication unit.